


of jealousy and teasing

by mylastlovebunssodan99



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Woojin is a tease, just grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastlovebunssodan99/pseuds/mylastlovebunssodan99
Summary: a fic inspired by the wannaone unit groupings





	of jealousy and teasing

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t my first fic but its the first one I’m publishing... :) I know, it had to be this trope, right? Lol. Anyways, I drafted this a couple of months ago and I think it’s about time to bring it out into the world. Hope you guys will like it!!
> 
> *sorry for the inconsistencies. will try to edit this again :)

 

 

> Woojin just arrived home from their unit (triple position) practice around 7 in the evening. He opened the door to their room to find it pitch black and empty. He then proceeded to get inside and take off his sweaty top to cool himself and sat on the floor, thoughts wondering to what Jihoon and his two co-unit members are up to at the moment.
> 
>   
>  “Jihoon that bastard, he didn’t even leave a message if he’s gonna be home late today” he cursed under his breath.
> 
> To be honest, he was a little worried that the two boys Jihoon is with this very night, might make moves on him. And knowing that Jihoon is cute and a little flirty, he can’t help but choke on his own thoughts when he starts to imagine guanlin kissing jihoon or Jinyoung getting a little too touchy with him. Before Woojin lost his mind with overthinking the things that are probably happening as he sits by his bed, he decided to take a shower to freshen himself up and clear his thoughts.
> 
>   
>  As soon as he finishes his bath and set foot back on the room, he was surprised to see Jihoon already standing by the main door of their room glancing at Woojin’s direction. It only took a few seconds until the older looked away the moment he sees the other topless with water dripping from his hair down to his fine body and stops until it reaches the white towel covering the lower half of the younger’s body.
> 
>   
>  Woojin was about to ask Jihoon about practice when he noticed that he was blushing and is literally trying to avoid his gaze. So he decided to tease him instead. He laid down at the lower section of the bunk bed instead of putting on clothes and turned on the TV and chose a program where the main leads were practically making out.
> 
>   
>  “Aren’t you gonna dry up properly and change into some clothes? You’re gonna get the bed wet.” Jihoon asked as the he motions to sit on the chair close to their bed.
> 
>   
>  “Nope. I might have to stay like this for a little while. I still feel a little hot even after a shower”, Woojin answered. He could tell from there that the older is distracted by the sight of him.
> 
>   
>  A few minutes later, Jihoon gets up and goes for a shower himself. But he brought clothes to change in with him unlike usual times. For some reason tonight, he feels awkward to walk out of the bathroom in his towel when Woojin is still in his.
> 
> From the bathroom he could hear a loud blast of music and felt a bit relieved thinking the younger had probably changed into proper clothes and is now dancing randomly like he always does.
> 
> So the moment he opens the door, he was so shocked to see Woojin dancing passionately while wearing nothing other than his towel.
> 
> Jihoon’s face screams ‘what.on.earth’ and before he knew it, he’s gone all red. But he musters up the courage to walk inside the room and pretended to be a little less than interested and distracted by how hot the younger looks. He then pretended to use his phone; scrolling through his social media accounts.
> 
>   
>  But Woojin, being a tease that he is, tries to get the other’s attention by asking “Hey babe, so how was practice?” while doing a hip thrust dance move to EXO’s Ko ko bop at the part when it says ‘It goes down down baby’.
> 
>   
>  “It was fun. We did the recording in the morning then Baejin and I tried to come up with a choreo for the dance”, Jihoon answers still refusing to look up. He hates how he can still see the other’s movements in the constricted space they have.
> 
>   
>  “Oh. You think you can show me how the dance goes? I can probably help you out with the choreo” Woojin said with a strained voice. He was practically jealous at the mention of Bae Jinyoung’s name.
> 
>   
>  “Nope. I’m afraid not.” Jihoon replies but this time looking at his boyfriend’s eyes with a little worry.
> 
>   
>  Woojin doesn’t answer, just an almost inaudible “M-hm” with a nod, and he walks to the closet to finally throw some clothes on.
> 
>   
>  Jihoon’s eyes follow the younger as he gets dressed. He then let out a relieved sigh. Sometimes he wonders if his boyfriend is doing things intentionally or he’s just unaware that he’s already giving the other a hard time holding himself back when he does things like he did today.
> 
> But when he noticed the change from the younger’s expression after getting dressed, he dares to ask “What’s wrong, Woojinie?”
> 
> But the younger doesn’t answer, he just shrugs and quietly lies down the bed and shut his eyes close. Jihoon was puzzled by his actions and thinks the reason Woojin got mad was because he declined his offer to help in the choreography. But truthfully speaking, he just wanted to complete the choreo on his own and show it proudly to his boyfriend.
> 
>   
>  And to be honest, Woojin was firstly, mad that he wasn’t in the same unit as Jihoon despite having the agreement of splitting up for the pairing thing-y but now that he knows who will be with him he can’t hide his rage.
> 
> Secondly, baejin is getting more praises in dancing lately that makes him feel a little more competitive in proving his dance position in the group.
> 
> Third, jealous that Baejin and Jihoon are in the same unit which equates to long hours of having to see each other and do stuff together including choreographing, and in his wild thoughts – flirting.
> 
> All these thoughts are in his head but he doesn’t know how to say it to his lover without sounding petty or insecure.
> 
>   
>  The concert is in a week and the closer it gets, the farther the two drifts apart. They hadn’t spoken since that night when Woojin was crazily dancing with only a strip of towel on then eventually avoiding Jihoon after a not-so-bad conversation.
> 
>   
>  All the members of WANNAONE practice together in the morning for their group song, and split up during lunch. Woojin sneaks into Jihoon’s unit practice to surprise him with the chicken he bought for the other. However, he spots Baejin teasing Jihoon with a sexy step from their choreo and Jihoon throws back his head laughing. Woojin snaps back and all the insecurities and regrets come rushing back to him. But he decided to enter their practice room anyway, handed them the box of chicken, and suddenly pulled Jihoon outside.
> 
>   
>  He pushes Jihoon to the wall and clashed their lips together then bit his neck before he bit the older’s ears and whispered, “Stop making me jealous and stay away from those two“ before he walked back to his practice room. Jihoon was confused with what Woojin meant, but he doesn’t really have the time to figure it out yet so he decides to slide back inside to practice.
> 
>   
>  Woojin is still worried about leaving Jihoon with Jinyoung and Guanlin alone. He couldn’t concentrate well because he kept thinking about it during practice and got scolded by Daniel before he got back to his senses.  
>  “Hey, Park Woojin. Why are you so out of it? We’ve been doing this over and over. The concert starts in a week. Please get back to your senses.” Daniel pleaded.  
>  “Okay. Sorry.” he says and tried to immerse himself from the rehearsals until they finished at dawn.
> 
>   
>  When they were about to go home, he notices Jihoon sits beside Guanlin and somewhere along the ride, rested his head on the tall guy’s shoulder.
> 
> He could feel a rage inside of him turning. He was angry that his warning wasn’t taken seriously by the older.
> 
> And so for the past week Woojin managed to avoid his boyfriend by going straight to sleep after a quick shower regardless of whoever comes home first. He doesn’t budge even if Jihoon tries to wake him up to talk or even just hug him from the back while sleeping.
> 
>   
>  On the night before the concert, Jihoon couldn’t hold it in anymore, not when he’s been putting up with the ignoring game these past few days only to be ignored again when he got brushed off after  he tried to block Woojin from stepping out the bathroom to holing up on his bed again.
> 
> And especially not when it was only a few hours ago when he kissed him and left a hickey on his neck before he went back to ignoring him.
> 
> With all this anger building up, he grabs Woojin by his shirt and pushes him to bed. He shouts “What the hell is wrong with you?” before pulling him in for a forceful kiss.
> 
> The older kisses him hard while pulling his shirt up and start touching him from his sides but Woojin doesn’t kiss him back and is pulling his shirt back down.
> 
> Out of frustration, Jihoon stops. Tears started falling out and he turns away to rest his face on his palms.
> 
> Meanwhile, Woojin’s stares become soft as he looks at Jihoon sobbing.
> 
>   
>  “Woojin, please don’t give me the cold treatment. Tell me what’s wrong. Do you not love me anymore?” Jihoon says, his voice shaking, his eyes only looking down at the floor.  
>  “No, you know you’re the only one I love” Woojin answers, still unsure of how to convey his thoughts and emotions that’s been eating him up for the past week.
> 
>   
>  “Then what is this about? Why are you ignoring me?” Jihoon asks frustratingly.  
>  “I- I- was-“ Woojin stutters as he try to find the right words to tell the other. But Jihoon was getting impatient and started to walk towards the door.
> 
>   
>  Woojin couldn’t stand to let Jihoon go with a heavy heart anymore so he musters up the courage and shouted “I was insecure! And jealous… I wanted to spend more time with you but I couldn’t. And the thought of you having two other men that are interested in you, around you for more than 12 hours everyday drives me insane. And then you come home tired… I wanted to do things with you but we can’t because I know you want to rest…”.
> 
> Woojin’s voice echoed in the room making Jihoon freeze to where he’s standing. He stood there for quite a while, probably absorbing every word the younger says. Until he finally decides to turn around and walk back to where his boyfriend was sitting.
> 
> He stops right infront of him and says “You should’ve said so sooner. Why did you let a week pass and make me miss you so much? Didn’t you think thinking of what I could’ve done wrong for you to do that wouldn’t drive me crazy?” he pauses as he catches his breath.
> 
>   
>  “And didn’t you think not being able to talk to you or touch you for a week wouldn’t drive me crazy?” he says making the younger look rather dumbfounded.
> 
>   
>  As they stare at each other, they both understood each other’s hearts. Woojin pulls the older into a kiss, making him sit on his lap. Then he turns to the side dropping Jihoon onto the bed.
> 
> They kissed hard as if their lives depended on it and as if they could make up for the distance they had between them the past week. Then it transitioned to sweet soft kisses then to a deep passionate kiss until the younger asks for entrance. The older allows it, and the younger moves above the other as he lets his tongue slip through the other’s mouth. The sensations send chills down the older’s spine and he tries to stop the other one from going further.
> 
>   
>  The younger then moves to kiss the older’s neck and he lets out a soft moan before sitting back up and pushing the other away gently. Woojin was confused with what Jihoon wants and looks at him with pleading eyes.
> 
>   
>  “We can’t do this now. The concert is tomorrow and we need all the energy for the performance. Not unless you’d want one of us barely able to walk for tomorrow’s show” Jihoon teases.
> 
>   
>  “Okay, I’m letting you off the hook tonight” the younger says as he holds his arms up in the air as if to surrender.  
>  “Good choice. Tomorrow’s d-day, you’ll get to see the choreo I made while thinking of you” the older says. Jihoon smirks when he sees the other blush.
> 
>   
>  At the day of the concert, the boys were ready to show the stages they prepared. They performed a few songs as a group before they moved to the unit performances. It was finally No.1’s turn to show their collaboration stage. Woojin was anticipating this performance because Jihoon said he made the choreo for him. He watched them from the backstage along with the other members. When they started dancing, Woojin started to feel hot. Every wave and move jihoon make sends him a tingling feeling down there and he could only bite his lip and mutter a “someone’s gonna be a big mess tonight” under his breath.
> 
>   
>  The older’s unit finished off their performance and as much as he wants to steal a moment with his boyfriend, he couldn’t because they need to perform another song. For the rest of the performances, Woojin showed energetic and sexy dance moves and got hyped even more when he sees the older thrusting up and down on the floor during their day by day performance. So as soon as they wrapped up the concert, the younger looked for the older. Only to find him exchanging smiles with Baejin and Guanlin, Baejin touching Jihoon’s hand and Guanlin hugging Jihoon tightly before asking for a peck on his left cheek.
> 
>   
>  “Woah. Back off boys. He’s mine and only I get to touch him like that” Woojin exclaimed as he gives his sharp gaze while pushing the two boys away from his boyfriend. They motioned to step back to surrender and it was then Woojin literally dragged the older out of their common room and led him to the dressing room.
> 
>   
>  The younger closes the door and locks it and immediately pinned the other to the wall.
> 
> “So, I’ve been holding it in since that dance you were talking about… and right now I need you…” Woojin says to the other.
> 
>   
>  “So how did you like my choreography?” Jihoon says as he whispers sensually to the others ear.
> 
>   
>  “I loved it but not as much as I’d love to make out with you badly right now” the younger responded with a smirk.
> 
>   
>  “You stupid. And you still got the nerve to get jealous when I’m all yours to begin with” the older one replies teasingly.
> 
>   
>  Silence filled the room and their distance is slowly closing in where they could feel the other’s breath and pant and bulges hardening against each other.
> 
>   
>  Woojin’s hands travelled to Jihoon’s hip before he initiates the kiss along with a grind of his crotch to the other’s. The older let out a moan at the movement.
> 
> The younger continues to give out short teasing kisses and plays with his tongue. Jihoon then put his arms up at the back of the younger’s neck and the other hand holding his hair and tilting it to deepen the kiss. Their tongues played together and so did their bulges. And as much as they loved to stay like that for a little longer, they figured the guys might have been looking for them by now and that they need to wait to be home the dorm before to continue where they left off.
> 
>   
>  “We better be heading out now, my chamsae” Jihoon says when he breaks away from their kiss.  
>  Woojin groans but teases the older with “But we’re just getting-… So you want it hard huh?”
> 
>   
>  “Shut up. We’ve got a serious talking to do about that temper and jealousy of yours,” Jihoon says as he smiles and open the door to head to where the members were waiting for the two missing members with cheeky knowing smiles.


End file.
